Sing or Suffer the Consequences
by The Only Person Who Luvz Akito
Summary: Invader Zim & JTHM. The cast of my fanfic, Tenna, Devi, & Nny are captured by someone you should be familiar with nudge nudge, cough cough & forced to sing karaoke. ZimXOC & NnyXDevi. Warning: Don't read this if you haven't read my fanfic.


Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the songs. Just some of the girls who sing them.

Okay, my friend has been on a major karaokefic craze for a while, and I eventually caught on. I just wanted to do this as a tribute to some songs and characters I love. Now, don't worry, I shall get back to my original story soon, but I REEEEEALLLLY wanted to do this. Now, I just wanna let you know that this is my first time ever writing for Jhonen's chracters, so it may be a bit OOC at times.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sypha opened her eyes to find nothing but darkness. "Whoah, where am I?" she asked. She stood up and began to stumble around, looking for either another person or a light switch. Suddenly, she felt her trip over something stick-like and fell on top of it.

"Oooowwww...what the hell?" She began to feel what she landed on. She felt two long, skinny parts and soon began to slide her hand up one of them. She could then feel a few soft lumps. She gave them a squeeze.

"HOLY FUCK GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!!!!!" a cold voice screamed. It pushed her off as it stood.

"Jeez, what's going on in here?" The room was instantly filled with light. A few other people opened their eyes. Sypha looked around her to find her Zimmy, Gir, Mary Annette, Bethany, and Salome lying on the ground of a huge room, while Alraune stood next to a light switch on the other side.

There were also some people she didn't recognize, including a woman with purple hair in pigtails, an African American with short black hair and a squeak toy just like Salome's. She turned and was face to face with the thing she tripped over.

It was a horribly thin man with uncombed black hair that had two stalks that were longer than the rest. His large eyes had beady pupils that were a very dark brown. He was wearing a black shirt with black and white striped sleeves and black pants tucked into black, knee-high, steel-tipped boots.

"Oh...my...gawd..." Her eyes began to widen to the size of dinner plates.

"Who the hell are you?" Nny (duh) asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU, NNYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!" Sypha shrieked as she leaped to him, making him land to the floor in a lurving glomp.

"JESUS CHRIST, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, YOU SLUT!??!" Nny screamed at Sypha.

"SYPHA! GET OFF OF THAT HUMAN!!" Zim shouted.

"But it's NNY!" she squealed happily while embracing him in a hug, despite the various profanities and weapons being flung at her.

Nny turned to where Zim was. "Holy...an alien?" Nny walked to Zim and stared at him intensely. "What day is it?" he asked after a few minutes.

"It's Thursday." Alraune answered.

"Oh...oh no...please tell me I'm dreaming..." Bethany said while rocking in a fetal position after seeing the face of someone she loathed even more than her father: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac.

"Oh shit..." said a nearby voice. They turned to see the pigtailed woman backed against the wall, staring in horror at Nny.

Nny's eyes widened. "Devi...?" he whispered, taking a step towards her.

"HOLY SHIT OH MY GOD GET AWAY FROM ME YOU INSANE FUCK!!!!!!" Devi screamed, pulling out a can of mace from thin air and pointing it towards him.

Nny instantly went back, obviously struck by her retaliation. He looked down at his boots, hair covering his eyes.

"Hey!" Tenna yelled. "If you even try to kill my best friend again, I'll go all crazy on you!" She raised Squeaky in the air and then put him in front of Nny's face. She squeaked him defensively. Nny raised his eyebrow again and Devi put her face in her hand.

"SQUEAKY!!!!!!!" Mary Annette and Gir screamed while grabbing Spooky. They both began to squeak it insanely, much to Devi's dismay.

"Finally! Someone else who likes Spooky!" Tenna beamed. She then noticed that Salome had a squeak toy just like him.

"Gee, I hate to interrupt this reunion," Bethany said annoyed. "But what the hell is going on?"

"Ah, I'm glad you're all awake." said a female voice from the other side of the room. They all turned to see a teenage girl with brown, wavy hair, brown eyes, and wearing a My Chemical Romance t-shirt and jean shorts.

"Who are you?" Salome asked, hiding behind her big sister.

"I'm the author, Salome. Don't you recognize me?" the girl answered.

"Oooohhhhh...you're The Only Person Who Luvz Akito, right?" Sypha asked.

"Wait...who?" Nny asked, confused.

"You wouldn't know her." Sypha replied. "She's never written anything for you."

"You must be the one who brought us here." Devi added.

"That's right. And, call me Nikki." TOPWLA nodded.

"But...why?" Bethany said. "If it's to torture me, mission accomplished."

"No, not really." said Nikki.

"Then why are we here?" Alraune asked.

"See that karaoke machine over there?" She pointed to a corner of the room that had a small karaoke machine with a microphone for each of them. "You're going to use it. All of you."

"Okay, give me one reason why I should do that and another reason why I shouldn't chop your annoying, empty head off." Nny said, glaring and pulling out his signature knives.

"Because I'm the author, duh." Nikki replied. "In fanfiction, I can bend time, warp reality, like this." She snapped her fingers, and Nny's knives disappeared. "Believe me, although I love you to death, Johnneh-kun, I'm not afraid to screw you up something fierce by doing...stuff to you." She smirked. "Stuff that includes whips and bondage." Nny's eye twitched.

"So, all we have to do is sing karaoke, and then we can leave?" Tenna asked.

"Exactly." Nikki answered.

"Okay, that doesn't sound too bad."

"Excellent. I'll be monitoring you guys to make sure you all go. Once you're finished, you can get back to your lives." And with that, she left the room through a door she made, and sealed it on her way out.

"Alright, I guess I'll go first." Tenna said as she walked to the machine and picked up the mic. "Okay, Devi, this one's for you." She entered the song and music began playing.

Only crazy people fall in love with me  
They come from all over to be with me  
Bank robbers and killers, drunks and drug dealers  
Only crazy people fall in love with me

He came from Carolina on a west-bound freight train  
He didn't have no ticket but he got here the same  
He left me a reminder with nine months to go  
That's why I killed his wife and wrecked up his home

Only crazy people fall in love with me  
They come from all over to be with me  
Bank robbers and killers, drunks and drug dealers  
Only crazy people fall in love with me

He fled Mississippi with me at his side  
A trunk full of money and no place to hide  
Well he loved his whiskey and his fist loved my face  
So I buried that man and they won't find a trace

Only crazy people fall in love with me  
They come from all over to be with me  
Bank robbers and killers, drunks and drug dealers  
Only crazy people fall in love with me

(That was Crazy People by The Wreckers)

Bethany cheered. She was a big Wreckers fan. When Tenna finished, she sat down next to Devi, who was giving her a death glare.

"Ooh, I'll go next!" Sypha said as she jumped up.

I hate the world today  
You're so good to me I know that I can't change  
I tried to tell you but you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath; innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried; Must've been relief to see the softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you; I'm a little bit of everything  
all rolled into one

I'm a Bitch I'm a Lover  
I'm a child I'm a Mother  
I'm a sinner I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
you know you wouldn't want it any other way

So take me as I am  
This might mean you'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous  
I'm going to extremes; Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing

I'm a Bitch I'm a Lover  
I'm a child I'm a Mother  
I'm a sinner I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
you know you wouldn't want it any other way

Musical Break

Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changin'  
I think it's cool; you do what you do  
And don't try to save me

I'm a Bitch I'm a Lover  
I'm a child I'm a Mother  
I'm a sinner I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
you know you wouldn't want it any other way

I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt; when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I'm enough; I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way

(I'm a Bitch by Alanis Morissette)

She sat down next to Zim, who was slightly sweat-dropping, and gave him a peck on the cheek. Bethany rolled her yes.

"Okay, I'll go next." Alraune said as she stood.

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a cock fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a fuck  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Buh bye  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
A'ight

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break  
Break it down

In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah

You know who you are  
High fivin, talking shit, but you're going home alone aren't cha?

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonightI'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
Yeah oh

(U + Ur Hand by Pink)

She bowed and sat down.

"Okay, who's next?"

"ME ME ME ME ME ME MEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Gir screamed as he grabbed a mic.

Nny began to massage his temples. "Dammit, that thing's annoying..." he muttered.

Taco... grande. Taco... grande (Bethany fell down anime style upon hearing this.)

Yo quiero chimichangas y chile colorado  
Yo tengo el dinero para un steak picado  
Las flautas y tamales, siempre muy bueno  
Y el chile relleno

You see, I just gotta have a tostada, carne asada  
That's right, I want the whole enchilada  
My only addiction has to do with a flour tortilla  
I need a quesadilla

I love to stuff my face with tacos al carbón  
With my friends, or when I'm all alone  
Yo tengo mucho hambre y ahora lo quiero  
Un burrito ranchero

So give me something spicy and hot, now  
Break out the menu, what you got, now?  
Oh, would you tell the waiter I'd like to have sour cream on the side  
You better make sure the beans are refried

Taco... grande. Taco... grande

Well, there's not a taco big enough for a man like me  
That's why I order two or three  
Let me give you a tip, just try a nacho chip  
It's really good with bean dip

I eat uno, dos, tres, cuatro burritos  
Pretty soon I can't fit in my Speedos  
Well, I hope they feed us lots of chicken fajitas  
And a pitcher of margaritas

Well, the combination plates all come with beans and rice  
The taquitos here are very nice  
Now I'm down on my knees, we need some extra tomatoes and cheese  
And could you make that separate checks, please?

Taco... grande. Taco... grande

"Buenos noches, senor.  
bienvenido a el burritos casa de salsa.  
tenemos muchos platos muy sabrosos si puedo  
recomendar el ardiente pollo al infierno muy delicioso.  
sus ojos se quemaran, su estomago estara en fuego,  
se quedaran en el baño por una semana,  
entiendes lo que digo gringo estupido tonto?"  
Well, the food is coming, I can hardly wait  
Now watch your fingers, careful hot plate!  
What you think you're doing with my chile con queso?  
Well, if you want some, just say so

Oh boy, pico de gallo  
They sure don't make it like this in Ohio  
No gracias, yo quiero jalepeños, nada más  
You can toss away the hot sauce

?Donde estan los nachos? Holy frijole!  
You better get me a bowl of guacamole  
Y Usted, Eugene? Why's your face turning green?  
Don't you like pinto beans?

You want some more cinnamon crispas?  
If you don't, hasta la vista  
Just take the rest home in a doggie bag if you wanna  
You can finish it mañana

Well, it's been a pleasure, I can't eat no more  
Señor, la cuenta, por favor  
If you ain't tried real Mexican cooking, well, you oughta  
Just don't drink the water

(Taco Grande by Weird Al)

Mary Annette immediately began clapping and cheering. Gir smiled and sat down. "I'll go next!" Mary Annette exclaimed as she stepped forward.

This is who I am  
and this is what I like  
GC, Sum and Blink and Mxpx rocking my room  
if your looking for me  
I'll be at the show  
I could never find a better place to go

Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

I like to stay up late  
spend hours on the phone  
hanging out with all my friends  
and never being at home  
I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone  
I'm immature but I will stay this way forever

Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

I don't wanna be told to grow up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up

I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't want to change  
So you better give up  
No I don't want to change  
So you better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up!

(Grow Up by Simple Plan)

When she sat down, Bethany hugged her. "Thank you!!! I LOVE SIMPLE PLAN!!!!"

"So, who wants to go next?" Devi asked.

"Why don't you go, Salome?" Sypha suggested. "Don't you like to sing?"

"Well...yeah, but-" But before she could answer, Alraune pushed her forward.

Salome looked at the people in front of her. She gulped when she saw Nny. _"Eep! I remember him!"_ she thought._ "He's that scary guy from Sissy's comic! I sure hope he doesn't kill me..."_ Keeping an eye on Nny, she nervously entered her song and picked up her mic.

Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
I'm exposed  
And it's no big surprise  
Don't you think I know  
Exactly where I stand  
This world is forcing me  
To hold your hand  
'Cause I'm just a girl, little 'ol me  
Don't let me out of your sight  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
So don't let me have any rights

Oh...I've had it up to here!  
The moment that I step outside  
So many reasons  
For me to run and hide  
I can't do the little things I hold so dear  
'Cause it's all those little things  
That I fear

'Cause I'm just a girl I'd rather not be  
'Cause they won't let me drive  
Late at night I'm just a girl,  
Guess I'm some kind of freak  
'Cause they all sit and stare  
With their eyes

I'm just a girl,  
Take a good look at me  
Just your typical prototype

Oh...I've had it up to here!  
Oh...am I making myself clear?  
I'm just a girl  
I'm just a girl in the world...  
That's all that you'll let me be!  
I'm just a girl, living in captivity  
Your rule of thumb  
Makes me worry some

I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?  
What I've succumbed to Is making me numb  
I'm just a girl, my apologies  
What I've become is so burdensome  
I'm just a girl, lucky me  
Twiddle-dum there's no comparison

Oh...I've had it up to!  
Oh...I've had it up to!!  
Oh...I've had it up to here!

(Just a Girl by No Doubt)

She slightly bowed once she finished. When she and Nny made eye contact, she quickly hid behind her Sissy.

"Let me guess, it's my turn?" Beth said after she finished glaring at Salome for singing a song by a band with Gwen Stefani in it. Sypha simply nodded. She sighed and stepped onstage.

Hey boys, hey girls  
Hey anybody who will listen to me  
Incase you haven't noticed  
It's just me against the world today

I fell out of the wrong side of the bed  
And landed in the worst mood  
With that stupid alarm clock screaming at me  
From across the room

I'm trying to be nice  
I'm trying to be reasonable  
But it's oh so hard when I don't wanna be  
If you're looking for that nice girl  
From the day before  
Don't bother, she don't live here anymore

Cause it's me against the world  
Yeah, it's me against the world  
And incase you haven't noticed  
And incase you haven't heard  
It's just me against the world  
And the world is winning

You should have let me stay in bed  
I've got this pounding in my head  
No nothing's ok  
Won't you stay out of my face today?  
I'm slamming doors  
I'm slamming phones down  
Watch out for  
This temper tantrum  
Stay out of my way  
Cause if you don't, you will be scared away

I'm trying to be nice  
I'm trying to be reasonable  
But it's oh so hard when I don't wanna be  
And you're looking for that nice girl  
From the day before  
Don't bother, she don't live here anymore

Cause it's me against the world  
Yeah, it's me against the world  
And incase you haven't noticed  
And incase you haven't heard  
It's just me against the world  
And the world is winning

I'm gonna be impossible  
I've gotta tell you I'm seeing red  
I'm gonna be impossible  
I've gotta tell you I'm seeing red  
I'm gonna be impossible  
I've gotta tell you I'm seeing red  
I'm gonna make you believe what I said  
I'm gonna make you-

Cause it's me against the world  
Yeah, it's me against the world  
And incase you haven't noticed  
And incase you haven't heard  
It's just me against the world  
Yeah, it's me against the world  
And incase you haven't noticed  
And incase you haven't heard  
It's me against the world  
And the world is winning

(Me Vs. The World by Halo Friendlies)

Beth sat down next to her mom, who just happened to be sitting behind Nny. She could tell by her eyes that she was up to something.

"Mom...what are you doing?" she asked nervously.

But she didn't answer. She just began to slowly move her forward toward Nny. Beth caught that hand just before it reached its target. "No, Mom! No groping the evil serial killer!"

"But Bethanyyyy..." Sypha whined.

"No!" Beth shouted. "I'd prefer to _not_ piss Nny off! I don't want you or anybody else dead!"

"Fine! Who's next?" Sypha pouted. She turned to Zim. "How about you?"

"What? Why?" he protested.

"Because you have to, duh." Beth stated.

Alraune tapped his shoulder. "Don't worry, I've got the perfect song for you to sing." she whispered.

"Is it a love song?" Zim asked.

"No, but it's by someone Sypha loves. She'll flip if you sing it."

"Fine, I'll do it. What song?" Alraune whispered something into his ear. He stood on the stage and entered his song.

Everything has been said before  
There's nothing left to say anymore  
When it's all the same  
You can ask for it by name

Babble babble bitch bitch  
Rebel rebel party party  
Sex sex sex and don't forget the "violence"  
Blah blah blah got your lovey-dovey sad-and-lonely  
Stick your STUPID SLOGAN in:  
Everybody sing along.  
Babble babble bitch bitch  
Rebel rebel party party  
Sex sex sex and don't forget the "violence"  
Blah blah blah got your lovey-dovey sad-and-lonely  
Stick your STUPID SLOGAN in:  
Everybody sing,  
Are you motherfuckers ready  
For the new shit?  
Stand up and admit,  
tomorrow's never coming.  
This is the new shit.  
Stand up and admit.  
Do we get it? No.  
Do we want it? Yeah.  
This is the new shit,  
Stand up and admit.

Babble babble bitch bitch  
Rebel rebel party party  
Sex sex sex and don't forget the "violence"  
Blah blah blah got your lovey-dovey sad-and-lonely  
Stick your STUPID SLOGAN in:  
Everybody sing along.  
Everything has been said before  
There's nothing left to say anymore  
When it's all the same  
You can ask for it by name,  
Are you motherfuckers ready  
For the new shit?  
Stand up and admit,  
tomorrow's never coming.  
This is the new shit.  
Stand up and admit.  
Do we get it? No.  
Do we want it? Yeah.  
This is the new shit,  
Stand up and admit.

And now it's "you know who"  
I got the "you know what"  
I stick it "you know where"  
You know why, you don't care.  
And now it's "you know who"  
I got the "you know what"  
I stick it "you know where"  
You know why, you don't care.

And now it's "you know who"  
I got the "you know what"  
I stick it "you know where"  
You know why, you don't care.  
And now it's "you know who"  
I got the "you know what"  
I stick it "you know where"  
You know why, you don't care.

Babble babble bitch bitch  
Rebel rebel party party  
Sex sex sex and don't forget the "violence"  
Blah blah blah got your lovey-dovey sad-and-lonely  
Stick your STUPID SLOGAN in:  
Everybody sing.

Are you motherfuckers ready  
For the new shit?  
Stand up and admit,  
tomorrow's never coming.  
This is the new shit.  
Stand up and admit.  
Do we get it? No.  
Do we want it? Yeah.  
This is the new shit,  
Stand up and admit.

So,  
LET US ENTERTAIN YOU  
LET US ENTERTAIN YOU...

LET US ENTERTAIN YOU  
LET US ENTERTAIN YOU...  
Blah blah blah blah everybody sing along.

(This Is the New Shit by Marilyn Manson. I love him so.)

By this point, Sypha was screaming like crazy. She immediately glomped Zim when he stepped down. Everyone else was generally surprisedthat someone like Zim sang a song like that.

"Well, there are only two people left." Sypha said, still holding Zim and turning to Nny and Devi.

Devi smirked. "Sure, I've got a good song in mind." she said as she stepped forward. She locked eyes with Nny, and he gulped. She entered the song, and as the song began, she said, "This one's for you, Nny."

I woke up, mourning  
I woke up dead today  
I aged a thousand years or more  
I flinch when you are nice  
You kill me with a single word  
When angels fuck and devils kiss, I'm sure

I'll bask in your forever  
You just waste my time  
I want to drag you down, down with me  
I wanted to help, to help destroy the world  
I wanted to be that, to be that special girl

Everybody's got a little something to hide, but me  
Everybody's got a little someone to crush, but me  
I'm living in a human teenage mediocrity  
Everybody's got a little someone to trust, but me

I dreamed that I was you  
I dreamed your ego died  
Said who loves you more than I do  
I know you lied

I'll bask in your forever  
Fucking waste of time  
Angels fuck and devils screw

I wanted to heal me and then destroy the world  
Piss in your heart and be that, and be that special girl

Everybody's got a little something to hide, but me  
Everybody's got a little someone to crush, but me  
I'm living in a teenage negative mediocrity  
Everybody's got a little someone to trust, but me

But me, but you  
Not me  
Hate you  
Love me, love me, hate you  
Want me, fuck you, hate me  
Kill you  
Fuck me, like you, want me  
Like you want you fuck you  
Fuck me, fuck you, fuck you fuck you fuck me  
Fuck you, fuck me, fuck you fuck you fuck me  
Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you fuck you fuck me

I will never make it better  
I will never make it better  
It will always hurt you fucking asshole

(Angels Fuck, Devils Kiss by Jack Off Jill. One of my favorite songs **EVER**. I command you to listen to it once you've finished reading and reviewing this!)

Everybody was shocked at what Devi had just done, Tenna especially. _"Wow, I never knew she was _that _pissed at the guy..."_ she thought. She turned to Nny, who looked...,what...sad? Well, also pretty scared. Devi was looking at him like she was about to shove the microphone down his throat...or someplace else.

"_He certainly doesn't seem much like the psychotic asshole she described him as."_

Sypha was also looking at the pair. Ever since reading about them, she had always felt sorry and dreamed of them getting back together. _"I can't let this happen! I must fix this, but how?"_ Then it came to her. She poked Nny's shoulder.

"What do you want?" He asked without turning to her, scooting away.

"I think I know a way to help you." she replied.

"With what?"

"With Devi, stupid! You're gonna sing her a sweet love song."

"No thanks. You heard her. I doubt she'll even listen to me. Besides, I don't wanna sing."

"Oh, c'mon, ya never know! What's the worst that could happen?"

"She kicks my ass before I even finish."

"Well...okay, that _could_ happen, but what if it actually helps? Plus, I know exactly what song you should sing."

"I don't know..."

Alraune, who was sitting nearby, chuckled. "Oh, you're not afraid to rip the very flesh off of a person, but you won't even sing to the woman you love? My, what a coward..."

"Please..." he muttered as he stepped forward.

"_Ha, all guys are the same."_ Alraune thought. _"You can get them to do pretty much anything if you attack their ego."_

Devi glared at him as he stood onstage and entered his song.

Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting

And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
And I'd do anything for you

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
To fall asleep with you

I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

(I'd Do Anything by Simple Plan. And yes, folks, that _did_ actually happen. Nny _actually_ sang karaoke. Pleeeeeease don't send me hate mail. I know how horribly OOC that is. But, c'mon, it's a karaoke fic! And it's cute...right?)

All the girls (except for Bethany, of course) couldn't help but squeal as Nny sat back down. Tenna noticed how Devi's glare softened a bit.

"I knew it." Tenna beamed.

"Knew what?" Devi said.

"Admit it, you still like the guy. Spooky can tell."

"WHAT!? Why would I like a psychopath like him?"

"Because you remember how much you did in those first three months you knew him." Sypha, who appeared out of nowhere, said.

"You wouldn't stop saying how you thought he was the one."

"Yes," Devi admitted. "But that was _before_ he tried to fucking kill me!"

"But he's tried to apologize to you, hasn't he?" Tenna asked.

"You can't apologize for something like that! Why wouldn't I still be mad at him?" said Devi.

"No, sweetie, you're not mad at him anymore." said Sypha. "You're pissed at him. There's a difference."

"C'mon Devi, you know I'm right." Tenna smiled, putting Spooky in her face. "Deep down, you know you wanna get back together with him." She gave him a squeak.

"Well, no thanks." said Devi. "I kinda like living." She stood up, preparing to leave.

"Do you like living alone?" Sypha said as Devi walked away. She turned back, glared, and continued.

Sypha turned to Tenna. "She just won't crack."

Tenna sighed. "I really want those two back together. Devi was so much easier to deal with before things went to shit between those them."

"We're gonna need a miracle for her to admit it." Sypha moaned. Suddenly, an idea came to her. "Tenna, can you do something for me?" Tenna nodded, and she began to whisper something in her ear.

Tenna stepped onstage, followed by Sypha in the form of Devi, who was staring, both shocked and pissed, at the two. Sypha entered the song.

Sypha:

If there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that

Tenna:  
Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of

Sypha:  
Ooooh  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no

Tenna:  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh

Sypha:  
It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh

Tenna:  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not lying, hon we saw ya have this feelin'  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?

Sypha:  
Whoa  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no

Tenna:  
Give up, or give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!

Sypha:  
This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

Tenna  
Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love

Sypha:  
Ooooooh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in...love

Tenna  
Sha la la la la la...(sigh)

The two sat down next to Devi. "C'mon, you know we're right." Sypha smirked.

"Can't you at least let the guy talk to you?" Tenna asked.

"Fine, but if he tries anything funny, I'll shove this can of mace down his throat." Annoyed, she walked to Nny. "Is there something you wanna say to me?" she asked.

He turned towards Sypha and Tenna, and they smiled and nodded, while Gir and Mary Annette gave him a thumbs up.

They walked to another side of the room, and Nny gave a long apology/explanation that I really don't feel like writing. If you've ever read a NnyXDevi fic before, you probably have a good idea what he's saying.

Sypha smiled evilly as she watched the two. She began to stare hard at Nny, and when everyone was looking, made him kiss Devi and say "I love you." She could see both of them blushing, and both she and Tenna saw the smile spread on Devi's face. All of the girls were letting out big "Aww"s while Bethany looked like she was going to throw up. Victorious, Tenna and Sypha gave each other a high five.

"Du-et! Du-et! Du-et! Du-et!" Alraune began chanting, and almost everyone followed. Nny and Devi looked back, and rolled their eyes. They walked to the machine, and Sypha entered a song.

Nny: When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Devi: It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Nny: Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay whoa, stay whoa

Devi: Use me as you will  
Nny: Pull my strings just for a thrill  
Devi: And I know I'll be okay  
Nny: Though my skies are turning gray

Devi: I will never let you fall  
Nny: I'll stand up with you forever  
Devi: I'll be there for you through it all  
Nny: Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Devi: I will never let you fall  
Nny: I'll stand up with you forever  
Devi: I'll be there for you through it all  
Nny: Even if saving you sends me to heaven

(Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.)

Almost every girl in the room was clapping and cheering for them. "Hey, there's still time left for one more song." Salome said.

"Let's sing one together!" Tenna shouted, squeaking Spooky.

"And I have just the song." Sypha said as she entered a song. Everyone picked up their mics and the music started.

Tenna:  
Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Bethany:  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween

Alraune, Nny, and Gir:  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

Gir and Mary Annette:  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

Bethany:  
I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

Sypha:  
I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

All:  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

Sypha:  
In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Zim:  
Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...

Devi and Tenna:  
Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green

Sypha:  
Aren't you scared?

Salome:  
Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Alraune:  
Everybody scream, everybody scream

Mary Annette:  
In our town of Halloween!

Zim:  
I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

Gir:  
I am the "who" when you call, "who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair

Nny:  
I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

All:  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

Devi:  
Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

Mary Annette:  
That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween

Sypha:  
In this town

Devi and Tenna:  
Don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Alraune and Bethany:  
Skeleton jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man jack is king of the pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin king

All:  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Sypha:  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

All:

La la la la-la la la la la-la la la la  
La la-la la la-la, halloween! Halloween!

"Excellent work, everybody. I'm sure to get a lot hits with this one." said a voice coming from the other side of the room. Everyone turned to find Nikki standing in the newly made doorway.

"So, can we go home now?" Devi asked.

"Yes, but there's one more thing I forgot to tell you." Nikki replied.

"What?" Salome asked.

"Well, a crossover like this can sort of...disrupt your series. I can tell that this encounter will throw you all out of whack. Besides, you know my secrets now. I can't lose control of you, so I'll have to erase your memory of this ever happening."

"What? No! You can't do that! I don't wanna forget meeting Nny!" shouted Sypha.

"You bitch! Devi finally likes me again, and you're gonna make her forget about all of this!?" Nny screamed, pulling knives from his boots. "There's no way I'll let you do that!"

Nikki remained eerily calm as he lunged at him. When he was about to attack, a huge, shadowy hand extended from her arm and grabbed Nny's throat, lifting into the air.

"I told you, Nny, I'm not afraid to hurt you." Nikki grinned evilly as she squeezed his throat. "I'm sorry, but I can't risk losing my power over you." She raised her hand in the air, and a blinding light filled the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nny slowly opened his eyes and took a survey of the area surrounding him. It didn't take long to realize where he was. He was back in the crumbling shack he called a home.

"Fuck...did I fall asleep?" he asked, more to himself.

"Yes, actually," answered Reverend Meat. "For quite a while, and you didn't make a sound. It was as if you weren't even here."

Nny sat up. "Was it all...just a dream?" He could still remember everything, that slutty blonde girl, the little green alien with the huge eyes, and most of all, Devi. He could still recall the feeling of her lips against his.

"No...it couldn't have happened. Devi would never do something like that." He suddenly felt his hand hit something. When he turned around, he found a microphone sitting on the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I'm glad I finally got that out of my system. I hope it didn't seem too cheesy. As you'll soon find out, I'm a huge NnyXDevi fan. I'll get back to ZHNP now, I promise.


End file.
